Only in New York
by PikaGirl13
Summary: The Year is 2004 and Ennis goes over her life in New York since her birth and how it has changed her life but when Dallas comes back from his long absence, Her husband Firo is gonna have to save her. A Simple oneshot i decided to do for Baccano! Enjoy!


Only in New York

Ennis didn't know how to explain New York in just a simple sentence; it was full of ups and downs, good times and bad, with people who are nice and caring but there were also people who had the souls of devils and that were just evil to everyone.

When she was still working for her creator and father Szilard Quates, she had no high opinion of the city then it was just a temporary home and that if she would make one wrong move her life would ended by the hands of Szilard.

That all changed when she met Isaac and Miria, who showed her kindness and taught her a new word that would change her life forever, _Friends. _

"Hey Ennis! Do you remember the day we met?" Miria asked in a bubbly voice, they were sitting at "_The Red Barron" _café, waiting for their husbands who were in a gang meeting in the next door building.

Ennis smiled and replied back, "Yep, sure do, the first time I met you and Isaac was when I saved you from being beat up by Dallas and his gang." Miria shivered at that, she remembered that all too clearly that Ennis decided to not bring up the memory anymore.

"Yep that was it, that memory always gets me because I thought Isaac would handle them but then you showed up and they went running like a bat out of hell!" the bubbly blonde told her friend in a hyperactive giggle.

They both laughed, the day seemed to be going perfectly fine until they heard the sound of gunshots in the distance. They both got to their feet and looked as a black car rushed by and stopped at the building their husbands were at. Miria screamed while Ennis readied herself for a fight when all of a sudden a shout came out of the car and they knew the voice all too well.

"Hey you Bastards! Remember me? I'm Back Baby, Dallas is back in town and there's hell to pay!" He screamed maniacally. Ennis didn't know what else to do but to call out to her husband, she couldn't do anything because of her body, she was already 4 months pregnant with their first child, and that was no condition to be fighting in.

"FIRO! Watch out!" Ennis screamed out to the next door building, Firo heard her and looked up from the table from the gang meeting with the Martillo family.

"Ennis!" He said out loud and looked outside to only glare and bare his teeth like a enraged dog, "What the hell is that no good bastard doing here. And where the hell are the cops?" The rest of the Martillo family also wondered the same thing. The year was already 2004 and the cops and police system were already the best of the best.

"Well it looks like they were a little bit too busy." Said Maiza as he pointed to the TV, it showed practically all the police in full time bullet proof vests raiding a new area with the "Sharks", a gang that was now one of the Martillo's competing gangs.

"Well I guess we need to take matters into our own hands and start rising a little bit of hell." Firo replied. He was not going to let Dallas hurt Ennis; he wouldn't allow that to happen, especially since she is pregnant.

Then Isaac was the first to reply to him, the guy was clearly a born goof ball and a total airhead but he looked as serious as Firo had felt.

"I'm with you 100%! I will make sure that they don't hurt my Miria even if it kills me!" Isaac told him with a determined look. Firo looked at him and smiled, it wasn't every day he would see something so unlike Isaac that he didn't know whether to be impressed or to savor the moment.

"Well if you gents are done proclaiming the obvious let's get out there and do somethin!" Maiza proclaimed. Everyone laughed low and deadly, they were totally ready for the battle, their last fight was 2 days ago and they've been itching for another.

Walking down the street to see what was happening was Claire and his wife Chane glared at Dallas, Chane got ready to take out her concealed knife but Claire stopped her and told her in a calm but reassuring voice, "Look we'll get involve if we really need too, but right now it looks like the Martillo's will be handling this little shindig."

Chane wasn't so sure but she nodded her head to show she understood. She now too saw that the Martillo's were up to something huge and it was going to be bad news for Dallas and his crew.

Dallas got tired of waiting so he looked around to see finally the lovely Ennis who was across from the Martillo's. His smile went away for a few seconds then it came back, he thought that this would be the perfect time for revenge and so he ran at her so fast that she didn't have time to react. He grabbed her by the neck and Ennis kicked him but she couldn't use all of her strength so she only made him stumble.

"Well ain't somebody a looker now! I see you and that no good Firo got a little busy, my deepest congratulations by the way but your husband is gonna have to die." Dallas told her in a deadly tone.

But he didn't have the chance to harm her because then several bullets came straight into his body. He dropped like a rag doll but it was only a few seconds when he would be back up because of his immortality.

"You had reached even lower then scum than before Dallas, no real man hurts another man's wife, not if he has a death wish." Firo yelled at him, he had a Tommy gun he knew had to use it in the most deadly ways. Ennis ran toward Firo and he held her in his arms.

"Sorry Babe, I didn't mean for you to be taken by that creep." He told her as he kissed her soft lips. She smiled and replied back, "its ok I know you didn't."

Dallas came up from being dead but he didn't stay alive for long, his friend Maiza came up behind him while he wasn't looking and placed his hand on his head and thought the words, _I wish to eat! _

Dallas was consumed by Maiza and his gang buddy's were horrified that they hit the gas on the car to max speed as they drove off into an ally way. For now they wouldn't be seen or heard by the Martillo's.

"Jeez that was some shindig that you guys put up!" Claire shouted at them in a ditzy tone, Ennis and Firo looked over at him and laughed, they waved their hands and as Claire waved back he took Chane by the hand and they left.

"Don't you ever think that it would be nice to have a day of peace and relaxation?" Ennis asked him as they went hand in hand over to a waving Miria and Isaac. Firo just smiled and kissed her forehead and said something that they both knew was true.

"It wouldn't be New York if it was peaceful and besides where else could you get this action and adventure? I can tell you right now. Only in New York baby, only in New York. "


End file.
